


This Girl

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Songs Made These One Shots [2]
Category: MGK, Machine Gun Kelly
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena was found by him one night at a party, he saved her from being raped, & she was forever grateful since. But now things have changed:</p><p>1) Richard aka MGK was becoming famous & his first tour was leaving in a week.</p><p>2) Helena & her parents were in an accident, & neither parent made it out alive. She had no one to go to... except- no, she couldn't.</p><p>3) Without family left, she would have to be put in an orphanage... But, will MGK stop that from happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments & Kudos are welcome! :)
> 
> Title/Song: This Girl - Laza Morgan

 

**There’s this girl, the one & only wonder of this world **  
**And it don’t matter if the road gets rough if me rich or poor**  
 **She stay down with me if me go to war**

MGK smiled as he sprinted down to Helena's home, hand clenched tight around a piece of paper as he stumbled up the porch steps, knocking furiously on the door. Helena opened the door slowly, her mascara running down her cheeks. His smile faded & he wrapped his arms around her without a second thought.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay girly. I gotcha back," he said guiding her backwards into the house, Helena just rested her cheek on his chest, inhaling his cologne.

"It's not Richard..." Only she had been allowed to call him his first name, "I'm going to an orphanage, who wants a fifteen year old? I'll be stuck there until I'm eighteen." Helena said looking up at him. The nineteen year old merely hugged her tighter before remembering the paper in his hand.

"No, you aren't going to the orphanage after all!" He exclaimed thrusting the paper into her face. Helena grabbed it & read the paper- a document, for adoption papers, she continued reading over the entire page, eyes tearing up at the signature at the bottom, _Richard Colson Baker_ , it read.

 **Love you cuz you are, every single star**  
 **In the constellation, that’s enlightening my heart**  
 **Special gift from Jah, wherever you are**  
 **Girl you got more presence than a hundred santa clauses**  
  

"Oh my... Richard, you didn't..." she whispered unable to talk at a normal voice, MGK took her trembling hands into his, thumbs brushing over the knuckles. Helena looked up at him with glazed gray eyes, her bottom lip trembling too.

"I did." He said simply, smile finding its way back onto his features, "I promised I'd help you, be there for you. Now is the time you need me most." MGK said leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"... Richard, what about your career? I don't wanna hold you back, besides I still have three years left of school & your tours in a week!" Helena said shaking her friend, trying to get through to him that she wasn't as important as his career.

MGK shook his head, "My career'll be fine, you're touring with me, & I bought you a laptop so you can finish school." He said running his fingers through her dyed purple hair, her brown roots starting to show.

"You don't have to do this-" Helena began weakly.

"I want to." He interrupted, blue eyes locking hers in place, "I love you stupid. I'm not leaving you behind." MGK reassured, "Now c'mon, we gotta get you packed." Helena followed her friend up the stairs & into her room, most of her things already packed. MGK walked up behind Helena as she stared at a photo of her & her parents, he turned her around & cupped her face, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs before pecking her nose.

Helena cracked a smile, "You're too good to me Richard." She said quietly & pecked his cheek, he smirked.

"You're family, I'm always here for you." They continued packing her clothes in the duffle bag until nothing was left, MGK laced their fingers with one hand & carried down her bag to his bus in the other. Helena took a seat at the back, looking at her old house as it slowly became nonexistent in the horizon, she sighed & laid down on the couch. MGK walked over to her & had her shift until her head rested on his thigh, he rested a firm hand on her side, the gesture telling her he wasn't leaving. Helena sighed as she drifted off to sleep, MGK smiled fondly down at his friend, he kissed her temple & stared out the window as the scenery whizzed by.

**And I know we’ll stand together when the world falls down**  
 **And I know thar our forever’s gonna start right now, yeah...**


End file.
